Ξ◆ZEПSHI◆Ξ
ZEПSHi is without a doubt, the purest form of evil in the SD Smash universe, he got his first 5 day ban for sending borderline gore images (which was literally just a'' gif of that one scene from the end of evangelion where the giant Rei Ayanami's head falls off into the LCL ocean)'' and being toxic to other users. This was before SD smash had its flexible punishment system. After this Zenshi got his next 3 day ban for constantly bringing up suicidal talk in #the-lounge and refusing to stop when confronted, the mods encouraged Zenshi to get some help for his mental health and hoping for Zenshi to come back better than before. They were dead wrong. In this time period his first alt "Benny543" was also killed. His next ban was a 7 day ban where he got banned for posting some NSFW stuff in the lounge and apparently he also did some sketchy borderline pedophiliac stuff (which wasn't true and is still just a bullshit claim with no evidence to back it up) which angered the SD smash community greatly for some reason, despite there clearly being no evidence. The community feared for his return after his 7 days were up. But after thorough discussion between the mods they have decided to extend Zenshi's 7 day ban into a permanent ban. This angered Zenshi but he stayed quiet for a while On Saturday march the 30th SD smash released their ban appeal form. Zenshi immediately hopped on this opportunity to get his account unbanned his situation was hopeful! and a lot of mods were leaning towards unbanning him, but then Zenshi decided "Fuck it", so he went on to set the team 10 house and a few other structures on fire in the SD smash minecraft server the very next day, accompanied by YMSG, who saw Zenshi in the process of destroying the houses and decided to join in and help him. While saying things like "I was never like this before, the ban pushed me over the edge" On that day minecraft houses were lost and MYZI dogs were killed, resulting in users linking Zenshi to Dio Brando from the anime "Jojo's Bizzare Adventure" who also killed dogs in part 1 of jojo's and for his edgy villainous attitude. And they were scared for his return in part 3 where he would stop the flow of time in the server with his new stand "Time Jump", or when his gay black priest boyfriend would reset the server in part 6 After the minecraft griefing all hopes of Zenshi's unbanning were lost. Zenshi didn't cope with this well at all and decided to make 3 alts and possibly more to join SD smash again. In which he admitted to being an alt to nick hoping he would keep it a secre. Currently all his known alts are banned but we won't know when he'll come back or who exactly is a Zenshi alt, Zenshi could be anywhere, and take the appearance of anyone. However, Nick Holiday revived Zenshi in a realm of his own creations "Homies Server" after which Nick left discord and transferred ownership of the server to Zenshi, which he eventually deleted because the server was inactive almost all the time. Category:Users Category:Vilains